1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for connecting two superconductive cables in abutment. The invention applies most particularly to high voltage.
2. Description of Related Art
A superconductive cable essentially comprises a central support of generally cylindrical shape having a superconductive material wound thereabout, and an insulating sheath is placed around the superconductor. The central support is constituted by a material that is electrically conductive, e.g. a cable or a tube of copper. The superconductive material may be in the form of a tape wound around the central support in one or more layers.
Patent document EP 1 841 011 describes a termination for connecting one end of a superconductive cable to a conventional cable that is not superconductive.
A device for connecting together two superconductive cables is described in patent document EP 1 489 693.
The connection device has a central conductive connection member connecting together the ends of two stripped cables that are disposed in a hollow tube of an insulating spacer made up of a resin portion and of said tube.
A device for connecting together two superconductive cables is also described in patent document EP 1 489 691.
That connection device comprises a central conductive connection member connecting together the ends of the two stripped cables and placed in an insulating element.
Such devices for connecting abutting superconductive cables do not make it easy for the connection to be taken apart and/or reassembled, without it being necessary to cut away a portion of the cable, e.g. if one of the superconductive cables is to be replaced.